


El postre del vecino siempre es mejor. Y más si es de Magneto.

by Vikn



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, DeadpoolxProfessorX, M/M, WadexCharles, crackfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikn/pseuds/Vikn
Summary: Tras la partida de Erik, Charles se centra más en la escuela. En ese momento un bocazas que no sabe callarse aparece -wow wow maldición- comienza a quejarse. Su cuerpo impacto colosalmente contra las grandes estanterías de libros, provocando un estruendoso ruido por toda la casa.Wade ha llegado y no precisamente para salvar al futuro...





	El postre del vecino siempre es mejor. Y más si es de Magneto.

**Author's Note:**

> Leía sobre las misiones de Cable y Deadpool para salvar al futuro de la humanidad. Entonces imagine una situación donde por accidente fuera a una línea que no es suya separándose de Cable. Luego pensé en X-men: Días del futuro pasado donde Charles termina por confiar en Logan a pesar de no conocerlo. 
> 
> Y que tal si también pasa con Deadpool? Charles es joven, confiado, Logan se ha ido, los x-men también y por sobre todo... Erik no está.

Tras la partida de Erik, Charles se centra más en la escuela. En ese momento un bocazas que no sabe callarse aparece —wow wow maldición— comienza a quejarse. Su cuerpo impacto colosalmente contra las grandes estanterías de libros, provocando un estruendoso ruido por toda la casa.

Elevo los brazos buscando de donde sostenerse mientras descubría una dislocación de hombro, contusión, daño pélvico y más de un hueso roto. Se alzó utilizando un sofá de apoyo.

Dio un vistazo percatándose de que se hallaba en la mansión X. Las puertas se abren dando lugar a un joven Charles.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quién eres?— Le interroga.

—Su amigo el sorprendente— ¡Deadpool!—

— ¿Deadpool? No te conozco—Charles mira al hombre con disfraz y aparentes lesiones graves bailar. Intenta leer su mente, _oh sorpresa_ un ruido de radio descompuesta y mil voces resuenan en sus tímpanos. No vuelve a intentar.

El bocazas se sorprende — ¿Es el calvito?—No lo creo ¡Camina!—No es calvo—Y esta sexy—dammmn—

¿Qué?— La cara de estupefacción del profesor no da crédito a lo que pasa frente a él. Ha visto al hombre reponerse, deduce que tiene factor curativo, pero también le ha oído hablar sólo y repeler su telepatía. La intriga sobre aquel hombre aumenta a cada segundo.

Nene sé cuándo intentan leer mi mente—es imposible—lo han intentado bastante—y han fallado—aunque puedo hacerte una excepción—“guiño”

Analiza sus opciones. Claramente es un mutante  pero no puede saber sus intenciones. Se rinde y hace ademán de que lo siga.

—Mi nombre es Charles Xavier soy dueño de esta escuela donde ayudamos a otros mutantes a controlar sus poderes, apenas vamos comenzando pero progresamos rápidamente. ¿Cómo te llamas y qué te ha traído a este lugar?— Dijo mientras caminaba tranquilo fuera de la habitación.

—Wade, Deadpool, el de la gran bazooka—si quieres te lo compruebo—el spidey sexy… Salvando el mundo con Nate, algo salió mal, gajes del oficio — Meh—

— ¿Nate? — Indago el profesor a su acompañante quien colocaba en su posición original una de sus costillas.

—Viajero del tiempo, aún no nace—uff que suerte—es como estar soltero—de nuevo—Yupiii— Deadpool brincaba de alegría mientras comía golosinas sacadas de quién sabe dónde.

— ¿Cómo Logan? Vino hace unos meses a evitar un futuro devastador, cuando todo término se fue —

Deadpool se detuvo de golpe —¿Wolverine no está?— ¡Santa hostia tío, papi patch no está!—

— ¿Qué? —

—Y, y, y, y ¿Magneto?—Reza hermano, reza—

Charles dio un profundo suspiro, no le gustaba hablar del tema—él también se fue, espero que donde éste, tenga la vida que desea—

El mercenario hace un chillido de adolescente  alborotada, asustando al joven profesor.

\--

Un joven viene por el pasillo, mira en dirección al par y saluda con un gesto antes de adentrarse a una habitación con el nombre “Scott” puesto. Entonces Wade abre los ojos como nunca antes, ha tenido una revelación _._

 _Esa_ no es su línea de tiempo.

Aquí no está Erik, ni Logan, ni Colosos, Scott es demasiado joven. Su cinturón no tiene carga y Cable tardará en encontrarlo…

Charles observa al disfrazado (según él) llamado Wade en aparente estado catatónico, aun sin comprender los motivos de su presencia, lo acepta. Tiene experiencias de Logan, al cual parece conocer.

Sin embargo no entiende la felicidad del otro y no poder leer su mente es un gran inconveniente. Espera no estar cometiendo un grave error.

Wade voltea y vuelve a mirar al sexy no-calvito. Una mueca torcida se dibuja tras su máscara.

 _Oh Magneto disfrutare en tu honor_.


End file.
